A new start
by dreamonlittlegirl
Summary: When a lucky girl meets the internet star, Dan Howell, her life is about to change. And everything she ever wanted is accomplished.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: A new start

It was time to get out of that country and that routine. It was time to start something new. After I finished High School I decided to get out of my home country. I am almost eighteen and I wanted to take my degree in London, so here I am. I'll live in the university dorms until I convince my mom to get a house. My mom is still very concerned about me being alone in London, she didn't want me to come but I think that she understands after all, we both know that it's quite hard to be here alone with no friends but I guess is what I a new start mean.

I was on my way to the dorms. I was on the subway with my only, but enormous, bag of clothes and personal stuff and my bag pack with my computer and other things that I don't even remember. I was insecure about being on the subway with all of this stuff but looks like I'm not the only one here with a lot of bags, what makes me so much more comfortable.

I was half way there but it would take a little more but fortunnaly in the next stop I was able to sat down.

-Finally! – I whispered

- Damn, looks like you got the last seat. - Someone said.

I looked to my right to see the person who said that and I swear that I recognize that person, wait... It can't be... But it was. The legend itself Dan Howell, aka danisnotonfire. Well maybe call him a legend is too much but it was pretty cool to see him.

-Indeed. Wait, if I'm not confusing you with someone else I'm pretty sure that your name is Daniel. – I said to him with a confused look in my eyes.

-What? How do you my name? Are you a psyquic or something? – I could sense the sarcasm in her voice, oh well.

-Yes, that seems the only explanation. Now seriously, I'm a fan I admit.

-Thank you. So we're you going with that gigantic bag? – He asked intrigued.

-I'm going to start studying in the Royal College of Music here in London, I'm on my way to their dorms.

-Nice, are you a singer or something? I like the idea of you living in here.

- Yes, I'm practicing for perfection. – I answered and I simple smile. What did he meant by saying that he liked the idea of me living in here and why didn't I said something about it?

- Remember me when you'll be a star. So what's your name?

- Ariana. – For some reason I blushed when I said my name and it was awkward.

- Pretty. Oh sorry! This is my station. Tweet me and I'll make you sure that I'll notice you. It was nice meeting you Ari. – He waved me and gave me a smile. What the hell happened, I just talk with Dan the most wanted English guy on the internet? Well my life is made and I would probably not seeing him again.

When I finally got to the dorms I met my roommate who was very nice. Her name is Angela and she plays the piano, she's was so friendly that made me feel so much comfortable. When I was done organizing my part of the room I called my mom, we didn't talk for too much long but that's the way we don't get bored of each other. I checked my twitter and I decided to tweet Dan, I knew that he won't notice but why not give it a try. Minutes later he followed me and DM'ed me.

-That was quickly. – I said it with admiration, I never thought that he was meaning it; I thought he was just being polite.

**I FINNALY FOUND YOU. WANNA HANG TOMORROW? I WANNA NOW MORE ABOUT THIS SINGER THAT I MEET TODAY AND SHOW HER THE TOWN. – Dan**

I was smiling while reading it. Tomorrow is Sunday, it's a perfect day to know the city so I decided to accept that.

**YEAH, WHY NOT? I REALLY NEDDED A GUIDE, I'M FREE ALL DAY. – Ari**

**NICE. JUST SEND ME THE DIRECTIONS AND I'LL PICK YOU UP AT 11AM. – Dan**

I tried to do my best to explain him and I went to bed. I slept thinking about that day and how was a good new start.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next day at 9am very uncomfortable because this dorm bed is the worst, Jesus Christ. But everything changed in the next few seconds. Yes, I was going out with Dan freaking Howell. Oh My God.

I went to take a shower, thank God we had a bathroom in our bedroom, Angela was still asleep so I had to keep it quiet. After I applied my body lotion, facial creams curled a little bit my hair and got dressed. It was a nice weather here in London so I decided to wear a pink skirt, a white shirt, white converse and a little bow on my hair. I admit that I was trying to look girly, even thought I wasn't that type of girl in my head It felt right wearing that.

I took my breakfast at 10:15am, so to make pass the time I went to the computer for a while when Dan texted me.

_I'll be there in 10 minutes. Get ready._

_Oh good morning! :p_

I just replied with an okay and a good morning. I was pretty lazy at writing sms, I didn't like the fact of communicate with someone over that, I would prefer to receive a voice call or something.

I went outside waiting for Dan when I spot a tall boy, with dark (and nice) hair wearing black. I wave at him and when he spotted me he run a little bit to come faster.

-Hello. – I said first with a open smile on my face. My smile was probably one of the little things that I liked about myself, I had bright white teeth and I admit that I took really care of them.

-Hey. You look amazing. – He said looking me from my feet to my head keeping his eyes on my eyes. Are we making eye contact? Who damn it we're, that was so awkward and I felt awkward so I decided to look way and say. – So, where are we going? I know nothing about this place.

He realize that I was uncomfortable so he gave me a big smile and said:

-We are going to have lunch in the best restaurant I know. Not anything fancy, just perfect for this morning Sunday. I know it's early but I'm just going to show some places on our way.

-Perfect! – I gave him another smiled and I realized that I should probably stop smiling that much. And then something came to my mind: What? Am I having a date? No it can't be, I think that I just made a friend and he's showing the city. Yeah, that's it.

But oh, it wasn't that. When we started walking he gave his hand. I blushed and I smiled at him. He smiled back. Do I like him? Well he's pretty cute and I have to admit that I had an internet crush on him but nothing serious. Oh Ariana, what are you going to do?

On our way to the restaurant we got to know each better. We had similar tastes actually, some bands, movies and tv shows in common. But then I started like judging him for liking some bands that I didn't enjoy that much. We enjoyed each other company, that was definitely a good thing.

-We're here. - He said pointing at the restaurant sign.

We got into the restaurant, I looked around and the waitress immediately toke us to a table. It looked so cozy and pretty.

-What are your orders? – asked the waitress.

I took a quick look at the menu and ask for the vegetarian salad. Dan asked for the special of the day. Along with that we asked two coca-colas.

-Are you vegetarian? – Dan asked.

-Yes, for like 3 years now I guess.

- Oh that's interesting. I tried to be a vegetarian but I love my meat. – He said while laughing.

-It's not that hard actually, when you get used too. – That finished or conversation. Then we just talked about his youtube career until our orders arrived.

When we finished Dan paid. What a gentleman. And we went to a park where we talked a little bit more. We started talking about my singing.

-So you're a singer. Oh excuse me. Studying to be one. - His voice was so perfect when he said that. Ok, focus Ari.

-Yup.

-Can you sing something to me maybe?

-Hm, okay. What do you want me to sing?

-A song that you really enjoy singing, you choose.

I started singing Vienna by Billy Joel.

"Slow down, you crazy child.  
You're so ambitious for a juvenile.  
But then if you're so smart, tell me why are you still so afraid?  
Where's the fire? What's the hurry about?  
You better cool it off before you burn it out.  
You got so much to do and only so many hours in a day."

The look of astonishment on Dan's face made me feel good about myself and my singing. But then my song was interrupted by something. Something warm new and strange. Something that felt good. Dan kissed me. And it wasn't like any kiss, it was perfect and I felt like kissing back. And so I did, I kissed Dan Howell back. It was perfect because the place was amazing and the person was amazing. I normally don't kiss strangers on my first date. But he wasn't a stranger, technically not. We kissed for about 10 minutes, no interruptions just wet lips.

But then the sound of technology ruined the moment, someone called Dan saying that he need him.

-I'm sorry Ariana I've got to go. But I'll take you t your dorms first and maybe we can talk about this?!

And so we did… after a few minutes.

-That kiss was amazing. – He started

- It was unexpected.

-It was good.

Oh yes it was.

-Yeah… So what was that actually?

Dan took a deep breath and prepares himself for a speech. –Do you believe at love at first sight? Well I didn't until I meet you on the subway. A little red hair girl, with a cute smile and beautiful brown eyes. I was afraid of talking to you so I was pretty happy when you knew who I was, normally isn't that good how it was with you. You were very nice and I thought that you might be different. So, what I'm trying to say is that I like you and it would be nice to spend more time with you.

Meanwhile we arrived to the dorms and he just stand there looking at me, waiting for an answer. I kissed him, smiled and say: - Let's keep doing this.


End file.
